spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JellyfishJam38
Welcome! Creation Hello, I created a new wiki. Wanna see?SPONGUIS 00:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Sponged Together Discussion Excuse me, but there are no title cards on Sponged Together. I know I'm quite happy for you making a title card for my episode, but it's the rules.Signing off...William Leonard! 17:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC), Director of "Sponged Together" Thoughtful Channel Wiki I would like to tell you that all Thoughtful Productions Inc. matieral is going to Thoughtful Channel Wiki. I would also like to tell you, you're admin over there. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 18:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Invited You have been invited to SpongeStar FilmPants. Mr. Weird 03:09, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spongebobs Movies OK,I'm on it!Jayk(username Blabber) 15:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) News OK, Now I will tell the admins. PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 16:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I want a collen/job Can I be a writer for the SpongeBob movies with you and Blabber. PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 15:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Spongebob: Life in Jail I Don't wanna be greedy,but can you make some episodes for Spongebob: Life in Jail? I would appreciate it. Thanks! Blabber 14:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Show title card Can I make a Show title card please Thanks Blabber 02:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure You can put in any TBA spaces. PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 08:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Crap Crap! I was trying to move my title card for spongebobs movies and I messed up some of the page,Crap! I'm so sorry! Can you fix it back up for me? Blabber 02:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) GO TO MY BLOG GO TO MY BLOG PLEASE, YOU HAVE GOT 1 MESSAGES PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 16:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) SpongeBob Movies Let me know if I got the writers job. Jon23812 20:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandal! This wiki's SpongeBob SquarePants page is vandalized. Vickers Vilbert 5:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I got the SpongeBob page restored to its original form, but I suggest you tell an admin to block user Tortir. He vandalized the "Sponged Together" page! Vickers Vilbert 6:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) New Series/Show! Sponge Fish Hooks Pants You Can Be One Of The Writers! Rusty3921, The You Tube Guy 22:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Whos an Admin? I'll see if i can block The Ed,once i know whos an admin. GUESS WHAT! I've started LEGO SPONGEBOB THE SERIES. PremierChannel 1999 13:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Please... Can you please make some episodes for Spongebob:Life in Jail and The Sponges. I would really like it. Thanks! Blabber 23:21, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Just wanted to say thanks for helping me with Warriors of Bikini Bottom. :D Ponyo Fan 18:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Done. :D Ponyo Fan 18:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Vandal I have blocked the vandal and deleted the files they uploaded. You can always report vandalism to the Volunteer Spam Task Force as well. -- Wendy (talk) 20:13, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Made the DVD. Ponyo Fan 16:38, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Trolls etc. Hi. This is the sort of stuff that I cannot reasonably figure out as I don't know enough about the wiki subject matter to tell what is and is not appropriate fanon and it should be handled by local admins. Phin68 appears to have deleted some of the Red Mist content only to have it replaced so it obviously needs somebody who will be around to keep an eye on it. I see some people have tried to adopt this wiki but the requests were turned down because they didn't meet the criteria, and probably because you had an active admin as well. I'm sorry about that, but let's see if we can fix that now. I see that the only recently active admin, Phin68, has said on multiple pages that he would be fine with somebody adopting the wiki, so the usual problems with adopting a wiki with active administration don't seem to apply. Please start a discussion on the wiki about new leadership. Make sure to choose people who would meet all of our other Adoption criteria (60 days without starting or receiving rights on any other wiki, not blocked elsewhere, active editors here, agreed to in a public discussion with the community) and post a request on the Adoptions page. We can promote more than one user if wanted. Please say that you want to make sure I answer the request. Ok? Then you guys can sort out the trolls on your own :). In the meanwhile, I'll be happy to help with any active vandalism or, as before, you can contact the VSTF for help with that. -- Wendy (talk) 01:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request I have made an adoption request blog, asking one thing; if you would like me to adopt this wiki or not (as Wendy told me to do). I plan to give you administrator rights. http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ponyo_Fan/Vote:_should_I_adopt_this_wiki%3F Ponyo Fan 14:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC) It was actually intended to say how the original SpongeBob franchise was aimed at young children; while Warriors of Bikini Bottom would probably be aimed at more of a teenage demographic if it were real. Ponyo Fan 14:56, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! You're now an admin. :D Ponyo Fan 22:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Cleaning up Red Mist and vandalism I think I've got all of the Red Mist stuff gone now that I've deleted the image, but I think there might still be some vandalism that needs to be cleaned up. Any ideas? Ponyo Fan 14:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Censorship It's alright, I did that once (it was even on the same page, and I was wondering why Patrick was saying "gosh dang" now until I remembered I had left a swear filter I was messing with on). Ponyo Fan 13:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Be A Staff Member! Please JellyfishJam38 be a member of Sea Paradise! Do u like Spongezuma Eleven!Then be a staff member of it Is there a particular reason you made all the links on the site green? 20:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) It's part of the redesign. But if you don't think it's okay, you can change it back. Whatever! I Do What I Want! 06:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I changed it back to the traditional blue, but it's a darker blue now, in case you like it better that way. 20:35, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm Awesome! Thanks! I didn't know When Sponges Go Bad was open, and I need to catch up, but I'll be glad to do it! MrFluffman 19:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Spongicus I was wondering if, since you've worked on (and created) some of the better Spin-Offs, if you would be interested in working on Spongicus? It's very exclusive and although Season 1 is finished, Season 2 is open. MrFluffman 19:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) About the 7+ for the first volume I gave it 7+ because I intended that volume to not have that much profanity, and more violence. While I'd say some wouldn't be 7+, the manga Zodiac PI had plenty of bloody violence and got a 7+ from the same publisher, so I thought I'd put it there. Not mad at you or anything (I'll leave it 10+ if you want), just clarifying that. Ponyo Fan 23:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC) hi dude!its Taxman1 can yu do me a favor? leave a comment on a page or two ok? COPYER! Someone has Copied ME! Some Person (kh2cool) Has Made SpongeTank SquareStore that is a copy of Sponge Fish Hooks Pants. Sorry I didn't mean to if it makes you feel better i deleted my days of hard work. Kh2cool 01:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok BAM! Huh? Huh? You Got It! 22:29, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for working on Squid Vs. Squid. I think it is handy that someone else is helping. Also, make sure that the crossover with When Sponges Go Bad isn't TOO inappropriate, Squid Vs. Squid is a G-Rated show. Problem User Dougie03 is deleting content from pages I don't know if this user is a troll or not but can you monitor him a little bit? I don't know what's going on but I don't like what I see. Kh2cool 20:59, November 4, 2011 (UTC) New admin What do you think about Sandra Cheeks becoming an admin? I've looked at her edits; no blemishes, experience on other wikis. I've decided to take a vote between the other admins, though, so what do you think? Ponyo Fan 21:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) 74.65.116.145 The Wikia contrubitor 74.65.116.145 hated Spongebob's Will Transcript and ranted on Spongebob's Will Transcript.Mcb1209 01:52, November 17, 2011 (UTC)